Today, users keep a large number of files, data, and content, such as documents, music, video, movies, etc. Typically, most users store their files on hard drives, memory sticks, and other storage media, such as CDs, DVDs, magnetic tapes, etc. Many of these files, such as pictures, financial documents, etc. may be valuable to the user. Accordingly, many users are now using backup services either locally or remotely over a network, such as the Internet. Remote or online backup services have become popular because of their ability to provide large storage capacities and access to the backup data from a variety of locations.
Unfortunately, remote backup services can be costly due to service fees, additional equipment, and the like. In addition, remote backup services can be difficult or complicated to use. For example, in order to set up a backup service, a user may have to purchase additional equipment or software as well as configure these items. This complexity leads to many users failing to use backup services or to use these services infrequently.
Moreover, remote or online backup services have the additional uncertainly of having to transmit data over a network. The security of the data communications or the remote backup may be compromised. Also, if network communications are disrupted, a user's backup of their files may be disrupted. Thus, a user may be uncertain as to whether their backups are being performed securely or completely.